Toxic
Für die Version von Brittany, Santana und Quinn aus der Episode 100 siehe Toxic (Staffel Fünf) Toxic 'ist ein Song aus der zweiten Episode der zweiten Staffel, 'Britney/Brittany. Die New Directions singen diesen Song zusammen mit Will bei einer Schulversammlung, der damit versucht Emma zu beeindrucken. Jedoch wird der Auftritt von Sue unterbrochen, die den Feueralarm auslöst, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass die Versammlung zu einem "Britney Spears Sex Aufruhr" wird. Das Original stammt von Britney Spears aus ihrem vierten Album "In the Zone" aus dem Jahr 2004. Charts Lyrics New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany: Baby can't you see I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany und Rachel: There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit baby give me it You're dangerous I'm loving it New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Will mit Rachel: Too high can't come down Losing my head spinning round and round Oh do you feel me now New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina mit New Directions: You're toxic I'm slipping under Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Na na na) And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Oh-h-h) New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany, Rachel und Will: It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from my devil's cup Slowly it's taking over me New Directions: Ah, ah, ah, AH! Will mit Rachel: Too high can't come down It's in the air and it's all around Oh can you feel me now New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) (Will: Oh!) Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina mit New Directions: You're toxic I'm slipping under Rachel und Santana mit New Directions (Will): With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic (Na, na, na) (Santana: He-e-e-ey) Rachel mit New Directions (Will): And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic (Oh no oh!) (Santana: He-e-e-ey) New Directions-Jungs: Tun, tun, turuluturilin Santana mit New Directions (New Directions-Mädchen): (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Don't you know that you're toxic Rachel mit New Directions (Santana): With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride (On a ride) Tina mit New Directions: You're toxic Santana mit Tina und New Directions: I'm slipping under! Rachel mit New Directions (New Direction-Jungs): With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you (Tun, tun, turuluturilin) Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: Don't you know that you're toxic Will (Santana): Na, na, na, na woaaah! (He-e-e-ey) Rachel mit New Directions: And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic Santana: With a taste of a poison paradise Santana mit Rachel und New Directions: I'm addicted to you (Rachel: Don't you) know that you're toxic Brittany und Will mit New Directions (Santana): Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now) Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now) Intoxicate me now With your loving now Brittany: I think I'm ready Santana: I think I'm ready now! Trivia *Das ist die dritte von sechs Nummern mit schwarzer und weißer Kleidung. Die anderen fünf sind: Keep Holding On, Hello Goodbye, One of Us, Fix You und This Is The New Year. *Das ist Brittanys erstes Solo in einer Gruppennummer. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester